Chapter 10: End of Days/Walkthrough
Find the crew key Before going after your objective look around the commons, as there are some lockers and crates there. Enter the Sleep Block C through the entrance on the right side of the Store. Go on towards the basketball court – go through the locker room where you'll find Level 5 suit Schematics in front of the washbowls. Get back to the commons and buy a new suit in the Store. Now is the time to look for the Navigational cards. Take the elevator on the left side of the Store. There is a Save Station on the upper floor, you'd probably want to use it now. Go through the door next to the Upgrade bench. Enter the mess hall, where you'll find two containers. Use the elevator in the back of the room. Deal with the Necromorphs. At the very end, near the Guardian you will find a crate with the Crew key inside. On the same wall, under the red flags you will find a Power Node. Find the navigation cards 1/3 (1) Enter the mess hall and head for the door to the right. You will be facing off with a Guardian. Kill it and continue onwards. There's an elevator nearby and you'll need to use the Crew key to enter it. Go down to the room with a Save station. In the toilet there is a Necromorph pretending to be dead and behind it there's a locker. The doors to Sleep block B seems to be blocked – You'll receive a new objective. Override the locks to block B Go to the Sleep block A bunks – a Drag Tentacle will grab you, and you'll need to shoot the yellow part in order to break free. There is a crate near the hole through which the tentacle shot out. There is a switch in the storage compartment. Flip it with Kinesis. Get back to the commons and turn right. Find the navigation cards 1/3 (2) You'll reach the Sleep block B bunks. The life support is down in this area, so you will have to use your suits' air supply. You will be in for quite a rough fight when you'll enter. Proceed to Sleep block B. After you deal with the enemies look to the left from the second row of beds – you will find a navigational card. Within the same room there is a storage area where you can find some items, among them is a Power Node. The whole area is worth searching through – there are lots of items worth picking up. Refill your oxygen tank at the Oxygen Recharge Station hanging in the main area. After looting the area return to the commons and save the game. Find the navigational cards 2/3 You will now need to return to the area near the tram station. Take the elevator and go past the mess hall. There is an Upgrade bench,a Save Station and a Store nearby. Resupply at the Store and head for the door marked Sleep block C. From there go the basketball court. There is a locker and a Text log describing the basketball game,Z-Ball and its rules, but before you start the mini-game try to complete the objective. Jump to the second platform of the court and kill the Enchanced Lurkers. After killing them, pick up the second Navigational card. Objective complete. Now you can try to play some basketball. Find the navigational cards 3/3 The last card can be found in the Sleep block C commons, you can reach there by turning right after leaving the locker rooms. You might want to resupply in the main area through the Store. Prepare for the attack of Infectors.You should focus on killing it before taking care of the rest of the Necromophs. Get back to your mission. Get to Sleep block C and open the door with the crew key. After leaving the elevator save the game. Get to the bunks area – there's a storage to the right, but you will need to expend a Power node in order to get past the door. It's worth doing since you there is a lot of ammunition there, as well as a Large med pack which pretty much covers the expense. Move the bunks using kinesis in order to move forward. In one of the openings there is a Ruby semiconductor. The bloody trail leads to the scene of massacre. Many corpse could be seen and at that moment a woman committed suicide by shooting her head – look behind the crate next to her to find the Navigational card and a Medium med pack. Before you pick the Navigational card up remember to recharge your stasis, reload your weapon and heal yourself as you will be expecting a fight. Repair the shuttle The next fight will require both reflex and coordination. The Hunter will appear – shoot him in the groin to knock him down and hit him with stasis. You need to get away as fast as you can and move the bunks using Kinesis to block the Hunter, just as the bunkers were when you came here. You don't need to build a solid wall, if you manage to make the opening half as wide, it should be enough to block the Hunter– you can now seal the Hunter in the bunks area by moving more beds to the spot. Make sure that you recharge your Stasis and reload before you leave. It seems that the Hunter has found a way around the barricade and it's after you once more. Get inside the room with the rotating holoprojector, the entrance however, has been locked. You need to survive for about a minute before the door reopens. A horde of necromorphs will rush at you, but keep in mind that your friend, the Hunter, is still around, so try not to waste stasis on the others. The Line Gun should prove to be the best weapon here. Once the door is open make a run for it. Resupply once more, then take the elevator to the save point and enter Executive security room. Watch the cut-scene, then search the locker and enter the elevator leading to the Executive sleep block. Pregnants will welcome you at the executive area, and after killing them, remember to kill Swarmers crawling out of their bodies – these should be easily taken down using the Flamethrower. Raid the four rooms you find in items inside the lockers and crates. You will also find an Audio log. Leave through the wide door leading to the hangar bay. Test fire the shuttle engines. Get on board the shuttle and install the Navigational cards. Go to the control room and activate the panel to the left. Take note when the engine fire comes out. The Hunter is back! Run out of the room and lure him on the bridge where the engine fire previously hits. When The Hunter gets close enough shoot it in the groin – it will start to crawl towards you. When it gets into the burnt part of the bridge, hit it with stasis. Now make a run for the control room killing Twitchers on the way. Activate the engines once more to finally burn and kill The Hunter . Release the shuttle When Terrence Kyne arrives, activate the right panel. Watch the brief cut-scene and afterwards feel free to look around the shuttle hall. Go to the flight deck Return to the commons and then back to the tram. Videos Dead Space - End of Days - Chapter 10A Dead Space - End of Days - Chapter 10B Dead Space - End of Days - Chapter 10C Dead Space - End of Days - Chapter 10D Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs